Dance With the Devil
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Harry writes the Wizarding World a letter, telling them he won't be coming home any time soon, Ron pretty much killed him out of jealousy and has sex with his Master, Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing characters mentioned in the story, though I love Alucard, his insanity is alluring, ensnaring even the most unfeeling of people

**Chapter One**

_To whom this may concern:_

_I knew the moment Ronald Bilius Weasley asked me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks three months ago that he, my best friend, intended to kill me._

"Who are you writing, Wizard Boy?" The deep voice, with a slightly husky, panty dropping lilt, murmured directly into the ear of the shoulder length black haired, alabaster skinned, handsome youth.

The young man huffed in mock irritation, though the grin on his face proved that he wasn't really annoyed by the nickname. "No one important, Master, I was just tying up some few loose ends that Ronald may have overlooked, he's a bit scatterbrained that way."

_In his defense, I suppose he was doing it so there wouldn't be another Dark Lord running amok in the wizarding world. I am a very introverted person, after all, and I've been slightly reclusive from the Weasley family and Hermione, he had a right to be concerned. _

"I thought we agreed for you not to call me Master outside the bedroom, Wizard Boy." The owner of that sexy voice chuckled and the young man shivered as he felt warm breath on his neck. "Hm?"

_I didn't fight back when he used a very Muggle approach and stabbed me. To put it mildly, I suppose I was simply tired of everything, tired of living up to an ideal the wizarding world has of me that isn't really true at all. But, it's okay, now, I suppose. _

"Please…bite me, Master." The young man was spun around, and he met the crimson gaze of Alucard, Alucard's eyes showed triumph, desire, lust, anguish, and confusion.

"All these months of fighting your nature and now you decide you want me to taste your blood, Wizard Boy?" Alucard sneered.

_The person who saved me isn't by definition nice and gentle, peace loving, etc., etc. There are times when he can be calm and charismatic, but he's a warmonger, he likes violence, he craves it, he thrives in it…and admittedly, I'm turned on by it. Why am I writing this letter? Well, I just wanted to let the wizarding world know…_

"Yes, now, I decided to let you drink my blood willingly, Alucard, because I'm tired of fighting my nature. I'm tired of fighting my attraction. I'm a fledgling vampire and I've fallen in love with your bat shit crazy ass. So, fucking deal with it!" The younger vampire snapped back.

…_I don't need you, any of you. I was temporarily dazzled by what this society had to offer, but I wipe my hands clean of it. I'm going to live my life as I want to, without trying to please the rest of you. Oh, and my vaults are not to be touched, I bequeath nothing to the Weasley's and Hermione, and I hope you get your heads out of your asses. _

Alucard pushed the young man's legs to the sides and settled himself between, moving to worship the other's chest while he offered his fingers to him. The fledgling hesitated only slightly, trusting Alucard not hurt him before he sucked his fingers with long strokes, causing him to groan and nearly cum at the sensation, but he held back.

Once his fingers were soaked with salivate he moved his hand down, and gently prodded a finger into the younger man, moving to kiss the man in hopes to distract him from the intrusion. With tender movements, he added a second finger and began to stretch the puckered hole all the while kissing the man below him senseless as a third finger was added.

Alucard pulled his hand out, causing the other man to groan and flush in embarrassment as he looked deeply in the Alucard's surprisingly tender eyes. "Please." He begged softly, and with a nod, Alucard positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

"Tight! _Harry_…" Alucard hissed out as he full sheathed himself within Harry's tight opening. He panted hard, having a hard time not giving into his release right then and there at the sensation, but he held back, kissing Harry's jaw, whispering his love, letting him adjust, clenching his teeth as he tried not to move.

"Alucard..." Harry sighed as he ran his hands up and down the Alucard's taunt and muscled back.

_Mischief has been managed, huh?_

_Signed,_

_Lord Potter-Black_

In the darkness of the room, sitting innocently on top of the dresser, was a single parchment beside a burnt out candle and a black rose. The moonlight was enough to illuminate it for a stranger to make out what it said.

_To whom this may concern:_

_I knew the moment Ronald Bilius Weasley asked me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks three months ago that he, my best friend, intended to kill me. _In his defense, I suppose he was doing it so there wouldn't be another Dark Lord running amok in the wizarding world. I am a very introverted person, after all, and I've been slightly reclusive from the Weasley family and Hermione, he had a right to be concerned. _I didn't fight back when he used a very Muggle approach and stabbed me. To put it mildly, I suppose I was simply tired of everything, tired of living up to an ideal the wizarding world has of me that isn't really true at all. But, it's okay, now, I suppose. ____The person who saved me isn't by definition nice and gentle, peace loving, etc., etc. There are times when he can be calm and charismatic, but he's a warmonger, he likes violence, he craves it, he thrives in it…and admittedly, I'm turned on by it. Why am I writing this letter? Well, I just wanted to let the wizarding world know…_

…_I don't need you, any of you. I was temporarily dazzled by what this society had to offer, but I wipe my hands clean of it. I'm going to live my life as I want to, without trying to please the rest of you. Oh, and my vaults are not to be touched, I bequeath nothing to the Weasley's and Hermione, and I hope you get your heads out of your asses._

_Mischief has been managed, huh?_

_Signed,_

_Lord Potter-Black_

A thick smudge of ink murkied the final words, but they originally said:_ Lover to Count Dracula._

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I've just wanted to write this before it disappeared in my head where I couldn't find it. Tell me what you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing characters mentioned in the story, though I like Seras, I just wish her moral code was a _little_ lower, and she'd definitely be more badass

**Chapter Two**

_Alucard was a confusing man. He slaughters several hundred ghouls in a country town in the asscrack of nowhere named after a dairy product (I mean, Cheddar, seriously?), and even though he's taken me on as his fledgling, he decides to turn some big breasted, clumsy police girl with a too high moral code, into a Draculina. I'm just a little, okay, a lot pissed, and questioning whether or not he's trying to make a harem or something, and if he is, I'm not interested in joining._

"What's got you so pouty tonight, Wizard Boy?" Alucard's voice, usually a welcome sound after a hunt for Harry Potter, former Boy-Who-Lived turned fledgling vampire, only made Harry fume more.

"I'm not pouting!" Harry snapped, trying to return to his book, only to see it was missing. "Hey! Give it back!"

"How to Deal with Your Psychotic Boy—Wizard Boy, are you serious?" Alucard chucked the book away. "There are plenty more things we could be doing while the night is still young, pleasurable things." He brushed his thighs closer to Harry's, giving no illusions of what he meant.

"I'm not in the mood." Harry said with finality, turning on his side, closing his eyes. He felt a dark presence in his mind and immediately slammed his mental shields up. "Stay out of my head, Alcuard!"

"…You usually enjoy me in your head." Alucard murmured.

"During sex, when I'm mindless with pleasure and you amplify everything, sure." Harry nodded, keeping his tone carefully blasé. "I want to sleep, now."

_Alucard didn't say anything for the rest of the night, but I knew he knew that I was awake and was pretending to be asleep, yet he let me keep my silence. As the distance between us grew, I watched, embittered, as the other fledgling, who Alucard's taken to calling Police Girl, grew closer._

"Have you ever considered simply telling him how you feel, Mr. Harry?" Walter asked Harry after serving him very rare steak, mashed potatoes, and a glass of donated blood.

"Then I'd be admitting that I'm wrong. No thanks, Walter." Harry said flippantly, ignoring Walter's pointed stare that said he was in the wrong. Although he liked Walter and he got the vibe that it was mutual, the older man sometimes tried to look after him like a father figure. "I'm tired again. See ya, Walter."

"Have a good nap, Harry."

(After Walter decimated the first few ghouls)

"You know, I pretty much shitted a brick when Sir Integra tried to make me pick up a gun. 'It's too heavy', I complained, 'Isn't there something cleaner?' We came to a compromise and I was sanctioned to wield these babies." Harry vanished behind Jan, but he swore he heard a woman weeping. His ghouls were reduced to meat on the ground.

"Twin katanas forged in fire for ninety days and rumored to have been blessed with a priestess's tears*, effective killers of the undead. Are you shitting in your pants, prayed to God yet, or cowering in a room for inevitable death?" Harry's eyes glowed an ominous crimson color, the katanas pressed tightly against Jan's neck.

"W-Wait…!" Jan panicked. "I'll tell you everything."

"That's a good dumb fuck." Harry sneered. "He's all yours, Walter, blondie."

"How generous of you, Harry." Walter chuckled, the sound sinister.

"Well, you know me Walter, I'm a generous guy."

(Basement, just before Luke was made dog shit)

_I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Alucard is a warmonger somewhere. That he loves violence, that he thrives off of it. Well, I got an up close and personal view of him in action and I retract that previous statement._

"You...what are you?" Luke demanded, scared witless.

"Hmm? What's the matter? You're only missing two legs. Come on!" Alucard sneered.

"!"

"Call out your familiar, command it to transform your body! Regenerate your legs and stand up! Pick up your gun and retaliate! Come on, the night's still young! The game's just beginning! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, HURRY!"

"You...you fucking monster!" Luke yelled out, in a last ditch attempt to stave off death, and Harry was disgusted by it but also hurt on Alucard's behalf. He didn't know if Alucard was immune against hurtful words like "monster", but he didn't like hearing it being associated with Alucard in the same sentence.

"...See that was all you had. You were nothing more than a sack of shit, but now you're dog shit." Alcuard mused. "Hm..." He put his hand through the wall, grabbing Harry by the collar and yanking him into view. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Harry blushed, mentally cursing his body's reaction to Alucard. He didn't want to say yes, so he simply kept his silence. Alucard didn't like that, so he tightened his hold on his collar, slamming him into the wall, causing Harry to see stars momentarily.

The shadows wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Alucard skimmed his gloved fingers down his clothed body before he tore the fabric clean off. "Alucard...!" Harry cried out in surprise and embarrassment.

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Master' in the bedroom, Wizard Boy?" Alucard said coldly, no trace of the usual playful, slightly perverted man he once knew. "_Well_? Do I have to re-educate you?"

"Y-Yes, Master. Please forgive me, I forgot." Harry whispered, his face practically burning.

_Violence is not restricted only to Hellsing's enemies. Alucard is not a gentle man, has never been and never will be. The only time he was remotely gentle was my first time. I'd like to say I don't know how I ended up in a BDSM type of relationship, but the reality is that I walked into this with my eyes wide open...and I enjoy it, immensely._

"Pay attention to me." Alucard demanded huskily, with a particularly hard thrust. Harry's moans were muffled by the gag, and he couldn't ejaculate because of the ribbon tied neatly around his penis, he couldn't touch either his body or Alucard's because he was bound by rope to the bed post.

"So good..." He moaned, his fingers digging into Harry's pale, slim waist, and no doubt there'd be bruises afterward, but neither man particularly cared. He cummed, warming Harry's insides with his seed.

"Mm...mmph..." Harry cried out indignantly behind the gag. Alucard dragged his tongue from his chin up to his temple, swallowing the sweat found there and he shivered, desperately wishing for release. He felt the same dark intrusion from before, but this time, he was too distracted to put up his shields as he would have before.

"Jealous of Police Girl, Harry? You should be ashamed. She is my Child*, yes, but you are my Mate*" Alucard said with finality in his tone. He untied the ribbon on Harry's penis and the younger vampire came _hard_. "I'm not used to being denied your body for months at a time. Don't ever do this again." He warned sharply, jerking the gag free.

"Y-Yes, Master..." Harry murmured, his voice subdued, his skin pleasantly flushed, his body tired and sated.

"Hahaha. That's my Wizard Boy..."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. So there we see Alucard isn't always sweet. I had to write this chapter when someone insisted he was OOC, but let me point out that he shows some affection to Seras in the manga and anime, not much and he's very gruff when he does it, yet its true that he is affectionate.<p>

1) I know katanas are Japanese, but I didn't want Harry to wield a gun.

2) Child-a vampire term which loosely means Seras is Alucard's fledgling and he's teaching her how to be a vampire

3) Mate-another vampire term, though this means that unlike in a marriage where you divorce, they are connected until death. Still confused? Read a vampire book like Christine Feehan's Dark series, which is similar.

Tell me what you think? Review!


End file.
